V4 Locations
The Felled Forest: North: The area was once green and wooded, however this portion of the island has since been logged through and the damage is plain to see. Large unkempt logs are scattered across the clear-cut area, caught amongst the endless stumps and what sparse foliage is available, which provides little cover. The area is silent, with little to no noise to be heard, creating an eerie sense of isolation. : Bodies: :: Amber Whimsy (Lying on front, gunshot wound to chest) ---- The Felled Forest: South: The southern side of the felled forest is similar to the northern one, though it is more steeply sloped, angling up along the northern slope of the island’s central mountain. The footing is more treacherous here, with erosion having damaged much of the soil. : Bodies: :: Dallas Reynolds (Sprawled over a tree stump, neck blown apart, a wasp sting on right arm) :: Everett Taylor (Lying against a bloodied tree stump, face beaten in and ribs cracked) ---- The Sawmill: The sawmill was the backbone of the island's infrastructure and as such, is very large; complete with a small series of bunkhouses for employees to live in as well as a small mess hall to provide food. Next to the main building are three logging trucks for delivering the wood, while they have no gas inside of them they still provide excellent cover. Inside the sawmill are many devices used to treat the wood and prepare it for shipping. The machines show some signs of use and there is still a thick layer of sawdust, but the blades aren't liable to move as the power has been shut off. ---- The Mansion: Passing through the large iron gates of the surrounding wall, the students find what used to be a magnificent mansion. While the majority of the building is still intact, there is a large chunk of roof as well as several walls missing in the westernmost part of the house where the master bedroom was located. The rest of the mansion is structurally intact, however anything of immediate value has been taken, leaving only minimal furnishings such as beds, tables, couches and the like. ---- Southern Cliffs: To the South of the mansion lies another small area of cliffs, again caused through natural erosion. Perhaps viewed as an eyesore or danger to children, the cliffs here have been tastefully cordoned off by a low chain fence, though it is only waist height. : Bodies: :: Eric Lorenz (Lying at the bottom of the chain fence, back broken) ---- Northern Cliffs: At one high point near the felled forest, the ground suddenly falls away, leaving a clear view of the sea, and a clear drop to the rocks below. This cliff, formed from crumbling ground caused by erosion, is a relative small area near the typically more gentle slopes, but still a potential hazard for the unwary. ---- The Swamp: The north-most river splits into a smaller stream forming the swamp. The area is a mixture of smaller pools of muddy water that ranges from ankle to thigh-high depth. The water is separated by portions of muddy land scattered with low ferns and weeds. Students won't find much comfort in the land, though, as it too is difficult and uncomfortable to easily traverse, being home to what seem like endless insects and several species of small reptiles. But who knows...perhaps its inhospitable atmosphere could provide cover from those seeking new victims. : Bodies: :: Reika Ishida (Lying on some drier ground, gunshot wound to the chest) ---- The Lighthouse: Standing tall on a rocky cliff just behind the warehouses, the lighthouse overlooks the entire island. Sparsely furnished, it doesn't offer much shelter for a student looking for comfort - but climb the spiral stairs to the top, and thanks to a telescope positioned next to the light one would be able to see all the way to the Key at the opposite side of the island. : Danger Zone: Day 2 ---- The Key: Those that are able to make it through the mud, wet, and cold found in the swamp can find hope at the key. In the distance, a sailboat can be seen at the coast line. However as students move closer across the coarse sand they will find their hope to have been short-lived as unfortunately, the boat in question is merely a shipwreck amongst a small reef in the shallow water. ---- The Woods: Inland: Making up most of the northern part of the island, the woods are deep and dark. Spreading second-growth trees, mainly fir and pine, block much of the light from reaching to the ferny undergrowth. Moss hangs thick from the branches, testament to the dank and moisture-laden air, while the occasional deer path shows that many animals still make this forest their home. These woods are those on the inland part of the island’s eastern side, and slowly angle upwards towards the island’s central mountain. ---- The Woods: Coastal: These are the woods on the island’s Eastern coast. The trees run nearly all the way to the see, allowing only a thin stretch of beach, which disappears altogether depending on the tide. ---- The Woods: South-Eastern: These are the woods that run in a narrow band which separates the mansion from the residential district. Closer to the mansion, the woods have a more manicured look, as though the trees were culled and planted in such a way as to maximize aesthetics, though they have had clearly not been cared for in a while. : Bodies: :: Francine Moreau (Reduced to a charred headless skeleton in the middle of a burnt-out clearing) ---- The Docks: Those expecting quick and easy escape will find themselves out of luck when they find themselves at the docks. They are a long L-shaped series of sturdy wooden planks with multiple spaces for boats to park. The boards are often wet and slick during turbulent weather and one slip could send a student into the salty sea below. ---- The Beach: North: As students move away from the residential area, they will find a large coastline and a long section of beach. Lining the coastline is an area of small rocks that form a layer that students will have to cross before they reach the beach itself. The sand is wet and grainy, studded with rocks and seashells with occasional pieces of driftwood scattered across it. It is a peaceful place to sit and contemplate life - as well as death. : Bodies: :: Augustus MacDougal (Lying strangled on the sand outside the cave in the cliff face) :: Harold Fisher (Lying near Augustus, gunshot would to the forehead) ---- The Beach East: To the east of the mansion is another small beach, clearly a private area enjoyed by the former owners of the large building. This beach is clear of refuse, though the sand and rocks are of no higher quality than that of the northern beaches. ---- The Parish: The parish is set somewhat apart from the main village, and takes the form of a non-denominational chapel. Designed in a classic format with several rows of pews facing a raised stage, it nonetheless doesn't boast any traditional religious icons out in the open. Cupboards and closets contain an assortment of bibles, crucifixes, copies of the Torah, and other items of worship - as well as a few bottles of a particularly good brandy stashed behind the pulpit. Seems someone had their own way of getting closer to God. : Bodies: :: Chris Davidson (Buried on the parish grounds, crudely decapitated) :: Brent Shanahan (Inside the chapel, chest impaled on a broken pew) ---- The Ranger Station: The ranger station is a small cottage tucked into the lee of the mountain, surrounded by the debris from the mining operation. The three-room building (consisting of a small kitchenette/lounge area, an office, and a bathroom) is full of filing cabinets and records from the mine, the logging operation, and various other small enterprises. Predominant are records pertaining to local wildlife and plants. The station appears untouched, leaving the impression that whoever manned it simply left one day and never came back. ---- The Infirmary: This small infirmary on the outskirts of town will present a useful shelter for any student not wanting to venture into the larger residential district. Although clearly not equipped for any serious medical treatment, it still carries a good supply of equipment designed to stabilize patients. Alternately, the beds could mean a night of comfort, and the quarantine room could provide excellent shelter to those desperate for a hiding place. : Bodies: :: Jaclyn Krusche (Lying in one of the rooms, face beaten in and covered in a white sheet) :: Charlotte Cave (Lying directly next to Jaclyn, speared through the abdomen and covered in a white sheet) ---- Town Center: The center of town is picturesque, flower beds surrounding a large fountain. Large amounts of graffiti mark the fountain's edge, most of it pertaining towards the fact that the centerpiece of the fountain is a carved naked woman with arms outstretched. A well-traveled road leads down to the docks, and a second road leads towards the felled forest. This area also includes the houses closest to the center. : Bodies: :: Warren Brown (Lying in the flower bed, shot in the chest) ---- Destroyed Cell Phone Tower: This was once the sole cell phone reception tower on the island, largely responsible for its internet and phone contact with the outside world. Now, however, it is nothing but a twisted, dangerous ruin, strewn with wreckage, having been destroyed by Danya’s henchmen during the preparation of the island. They did a thorough job; a close inspection reveals that nothing of use remains. ---- The Mountain: This is the central mountain, which commands a view of most of the island, though this will be of limited use in many parts due to the cover of trees. The mountain itself is lightly wooded, though the top has been cleared and a bench set up, facing west, with a perfect view (at the right time of day) of the setting sun. A trail allows access to the mountaintop. : Bodies: :: Remi Pierce (Lying on a mountain ledge, neck blown apart) :: Megan Nelson (Inside a cave, mauled and partially eaten) :: Keith Christoph (Lying on a path on the western side of the mountain, head beaten to a pulp) ---- The Mine: Back in the early days of the island, the residents tried to mine the mountain for gold. The mountain, however, produced nothing, and after they reached the other side, the miners gave up. The leftover buildings serve as testament to the failed expedition. The wood buildings are very aged, creaking when a strong wind blows by. There are still pieces of old equipment that are scattered throughout the surrounding area, now serving little use to the island's inhabitants. : Bodies: :: Vanessa Struthers (Lying inside the entrance to one of the buildings, shot in the back) ---- The Tunnels: The tunnels, as the result of the failed mining experiment on the island, are rather simple, leading into the mountain and heading out towards the mansion grounds. While the entrance from the mine is still clear, the entrance from the grounds is more overgrown with thick foliage as if the owner of the mansion wished for it to be kept as invisible as possible and prevent the local populace from trespassing. It is hard to breathe and almost impossible to see without a light source down in the mine. These tunnels stretch all throughout the Northern part of the island, allowing access at several points in the felled forest and near the beach. : Bodies: :: Sally Connelly (Lying on back some distance away from a tunnel entrance, stabbed in the throat) :: Cyrille LaBlanche (Lying on her front close to Sally, stabbed in the back with facial injuries) :: Tony Russo (Lying in one of the tunnels, axed in the head) :: Tom Guthrie (Head beaten in inside one of the tunnels) ---- The Groundskeeper's Hut: The groundskeeper of the manor used to live in this small cottage. The room also functioned as a storage facility for a number of tools used to keep the grounds neat and tidy. Surrounding the area is a well kept garden which was probably meant for the manor's owner, though it seems that the caretaker took as much pride in tending to it as the owner took in viewing it. : Danger Zone: Day 2 : Bodies: :: Petrushka Ivanova (Lying outside the hut on her back, shot in the chest) :: Rose Codreanu (Lying on the bed, neck blown apart) ---- The Fun Fair: As students move farther west from the mansion, they will discover what looks to be a small fair of some sort. It has a small red and gold Ferris wheel and an ornate carousel nearby. The rides are in poor repair, going to rust and with their once brightly paint fading and chipped. : Bodies: :: Robert Lerger (Lying somewhere, stabbed in the neck and eviscerated by a chainsaw) :: Steve Barnes (A short distance away from Robert's body, decapitated) ---- Hall of Mirrors: As students move farther west from the mansion, they will discover what looks to be a small fair of some sort. It has a small red and gold Ferris wheel and an ornate carousel nearby. The rides are in poor repair, going to rust and with their once brightly paint fading and chipped. ---- Gazebo: At the westernmost part of the grounds of the Fun Fair lies a simple white gazebo with flower beds at each entrance. The gazebo is, coincidentally enough, highly similar to the one on the grounds of Bayview Secondary School, bringing a touch of nostalgic familiarity to the situation. : Bodies: :: Daniel Vaughan (Lying by the gazebo, severely burned) ---- The Greens: Once the students leave the mansion grounds they will find a small area used for athletic activity. It seems that the owner was one who enjoyed his fair share of exercise. Going north, students will find a tennis court surrounded by an unlocked plastic link fence. Those going south will find a sloped putting green as well as a small but deep bunker. : Danger Zone: Day 2 : Bodies: :: Dawne Jiang (On the tennis court, neck blown apart) ---- The Logging Road: The logging road leading from the sawmill to the woods separates both halves of the felled forest. It shows a lot of recent use, with tracks from the logging trucks grooved into dirt. In the middle of the road is one of the logging trucks, still with its last load of cargo. The keys are nowhere to be found in or around the truck. Though it won't be moving, the truck provides the closest amount of cover for at least a mile radius. : Bodies: :: Jonathan Jarocki (Lying on back near the truck, shot multiple times) ---- The Warehouse: North of the residential district is a large building containing all of the cargo from the logging industry as well as general supplies. In this building there is a series of red and blue cargo boxes that form a giant maze, in turn providing some amount of decent cover. All the boxes are locked shut with large padlocks, making them impossible to open. ---- The Residential Area: The residential area used to house the miners, loggers, and mansion staff. Houses, mainly ranch-style and small, are arranged on one half of the U-shaped town. The other side of the U is home to a pub, a grocery store, a small convenience store, and a recreation center containing a gym and a small movie theater. : Bodies: :: Paige Single (Buried in a shallow grave about 50 meters outside of the house she was shot in)